Amelia
by Reparata
Summary: Amy is frustrated with her life and with her relationship with Dr. Sheldon Cooper so she sets about changing things. Poor Sheldon won't know what hit him. Rating will go up and it's a short piece.
1. Chapter 1

Someone challenged me to 'write an Amy/Sheldon' piece. I don't like Shamy but I dislike refusing a challenge even more so here is my offering. Rating will change upwards in last chapter. This will be mercifully short for all our sakes.

Reparata

* * *

Chapter 1 of Amelia

Amy Farrah Fowler was feeling angsty and had been for the past few days. She anticipated another boring 'Fun With Flags' session on Friday followed by her boyfriend, Sheldon Cooper, sitting there like a bump on the proverbially log.

It wasn't that 'Fun With Flags' was boring, per se, but it was her entire life that felt that way. Especially when she thought about her relationship with Sheldon. She loved him as she had no other man other than perhaps her 10th grade calculus teacher, Mr. Billingsley, who made her feel womanly when he'd call on her and addressed her as Miss Amelia. He had been so courtly and so handsome and…

Work was boring. There were only so many addictions she felt humane about inflicting upon her batch of test monkeys. It was no longer personally or professionally satisfying and her intellect craved the challenge of new fields of study.

Once again she faced a trip to the local drug store to procure a new electric toothbrush. She had worn the soft bristles down and it was time for – that was it! It was time to change those things that rang her bells, melted her butter, brought the plaintive sound of 'hoo' from deep within her when she climaxed.

She would exchange her current paradigm of being 'Amy Farrah Fowler' for one that brought 'Miss Amelia' out into the light again. Now she only had to focus her fine mind of just what it was that had made Mr. Billingsley fill her teenaged masturbation fantasies with such frequency.

She Skyped Sheldon once she had her rudimentary plan outlined. It was time to begin and to do so meant cutting herself off from all visual contact with her boyfriend.

"Amy, this is an unexpected surprise and you know I don't particularly relish surprises."

"All surprises are, by definition unexpected. But yes, Sheldon, I am well aware of your dislike of anything that disrupts your schedule but this," and here she hesitated but pushed on past her insecurities, "constitutes an emergency as defined in our Relationship Agreement, Section 23, subsection 4, paragraph 7."

She watched his face as his wonderful mind brought up their Agreement and then the sadness that pervaded his eyes for just a moment before he said, "You wish to cease all communications with me? Whatever for, Amy? Are you," she thought his voice broke a little, "are you breaking up with me?"

"No, Sheldon, I simply wish for some space. We may still text or talk via telephone with one another but I do not wish to see you or to be seen by you for a period of 60 days. If you are in agreement, email me the amendments to our Agreement for my electronic signature."

Sheldon was both confused and afraid. He couldn't think of a single thing that had occurred between them that would prompt her to – unless she was…cheating and wished to establish boundaries so that her sexual escapades would go unseen by him.

"Are you planning on 'seeing' anyone else during this period, Amy?" His eyes darkened and seemed to bore into her skull.

"Of course not, Sheldon. Don't be a ninny. I simply want 'space' and a time period of 60 days. At the end of that period I fully expect to resume our relationship exactly as written so long ago."

"I shall have the changes in your inbox within the hour, Amy Farrah Fowler. If there is nothing else, I bid you good evening."

"There is nothing else. Good evening, Sheldon. I - " She stopped herself and closed out the Skype window. Those words she so wanted to utter and to hear whispered back to her died on her lips. _I love you._

* * *

Week One

Amy researched several facilities and soon narrowed her selection down to 'Anytime Wellness for Women' and joined that very afternoon. She was assigned a personal trainer named Cindee and began a program of physical exercise, yoga and classes on proper nutrition.

Fortunately for her, her trainer had a soft spot (probably where the skull plates of her head failed to properly fuse in infancy) for women who were in sad shape and wanted to do a 'make over'.

"Oh, Dr. Fowler, we're going to have such fun turning you into a healthy specimen of glowing and vibrant womanhood. We'll start with a basic assessment and then go over some basic dietary changes and then plan our assault of your physique."

By the end of Week One, Amy Farrah Fowler wanted to dissect Cindee's brain while she was still alive. Amy ached from the skin on the bottoms of her feet to her split ends. Cindee was 5 years older than her but looked years younger. She hated her perky little boobs and her tight buns and her oh-so-clear skin. She was the epitome of everyone she'd hated through high school – and she was paying good money to be physically tortured.

Week Two brought about no immediate or discernable changes except that Sheldon seemed more inclined to text or call her now than before and for the most absurd reasons sometimes. Amy found herself sleeping more soundly, however, and arising and performing her morning ablutions with a smile on her face. Others noticed but didn't comment figuring, incorrectly, that she'd finally found an acceptable level of fiber in her diet.

Near the end of Week Three Amy suffered an embarrassing wardrobe malfunction but thankfully it occurred in her lab and not in the corridor or parking lot.

Her skirt slipped down over her slimmer hips and buttocks as she was walking to her test subject cages and pooled around her ankles, tripping her. She pulled up her woolen skirt and bundled the waist in her fist and fled the lab for the nearest convenience store where she purchased safety pins and returned to work smiling from ear to ear.

Considering that all her skirts were the same size, she found it necessary to revise her plan schedule and purchase new wardrobe items.

* * *

The clerk looked at the plain, drab woman and took her under her wing. "Honey, with your figure, you should wear shorter skirts that display your assets rather than these 'I wanna be a nun' things like you got on now. And sweetie, no one wears slips any more."

She spent $200 on skirts she'd probably never wear just to keep hearing Wendy's squeaky 'oooo, sexy' when she came out of the changing room and pirouetted. She would make several visits before Week Eight ended and would love every second of each.

* * *

Sheldon's calls and texts came with increasing frequency and she always answered his texts or took his calls regardless of what she was doing or where she was.

"Amy, I'm uncomfortable with this amendment to our Relationship Agreement. I hardly think it's fair that you arbitrarily decide to vanish from my presence without any discussion or debate. At least tell me what it is that has made you make such a radical change in our relationship paradigm. I think I have the right to know given our 'history'."

"I regret your discomfort, Sheldon, but I am not causing it. Perhaps you should spend more time debunking Dr. Winkle's ridiculous notions regarding gravity and loop theory than worrying about the reasons behind this necessary hiatus in our spending time together in the same room, so to speak."

"Well! I hardly think I'm the one at fault for this 'hiatus' you're imposed on us. You told me I had done nothing wrong and I have discussed this at great length with Penny and Leonard and neither of them has been privy to your thoughts. In fact, Penny commented that as your bestie, she has not seen you either."

"Sheldon, it is for the best. It is something I have to do. Think of it as a period of negative Pon Farr, if you will. My blood runs cold and I have no desire to amend my decision at this time."

"I see. Very well, Amy. I shall speak with you again soon. Good evening."

She could hear the hurt in his voice and it made her cry. She abhorred crying and abhorred even more the fact that the wounds to her heart were self-inflicted.

She took out her plan and reread it and in doing so, strengthen her resolve to stand firm and see it through to the end. She was a woman, strong, creative and determined to achieve the creation of this new paradigm.

It hadn't been all hearts and flowers during these past weeks. She had eschewed all thoughts of masturbation as a form of motivation to help her achieve her goals.

She even bought a hand-powered Reach toothbrush despite her desires to purchase several battery powered ones. No. She was a woman with a mission.

She was Amelia Farrah Fowler.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Amelia

Amy Farrah Fowler looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if her plan might not be a little too audacious. She missed seeing Sheldon in person and on Skype and she'd stooped to lurking in the hallway outside the faculty dining room just to catch a glimpse of her tall and lanky Theoretical Particle Physicist. It was hard not to run to him and throw her arms around him and hug him but she stood her ground and hid behind the large plastic rubber tree.

Week Four at the gym was hard for Amy. Her trainer, Cindee, increased the speed on the treadmill and introduced Amy to a series of exercises that included situps, pushups and Burpees. She'd always thought Burpees were a type of tomato but soon learned that it was a series of body movements that guaranteed aching thighs and abdominal muscles.

"No pain, no gain, Dr. Fowler. Now, you won't break anything doing another set of situp and squat reps. C'mon, you can do it!"

She smiled at her trainer who cheerily urged her on, not knowing that Amy's smile was because she was daydreaming about slicing off Cindee's lips with a filthy scalpel and then filing down her teeth with a rasp.

* * *

Amy made an appointment with her eye doctor and then went to the local news stand and bought several 'women's' magazines that she'd never read before and started clipping out hair styles that she thought would go with her facial structure. It took her forever to go through the first magazine. She kept getting distracted by the article that dealt with '10 sex secrets that will have your man begging'.

When she almost silently cooed a 'hoo', she dropped the magazine and took a cold shower.

'_Sheldon Lee Cooper, you had better be worth it!'_

She distracted herself by reading one of several computer technology magazines she kept around. It was prudent to stay up on the latest innovations and programs that might affect her work and, of course, it gave her 'icebreakers' for when the conversation lulled and died with Sheldon.

Her reading was interrupted by the telephone.

Her mother rang her weekly as usual and as usual the conversation rolled around to her social life (or lack thereof), news her mother gleaned about her former friends from high school and college (few and far between – honestly the woman must employ of clipping service) and finally to her age and 'situation'.

"Amy, you're not getting any younger, dear, and prospects are dying off, literally. I just want you to be happy and to have someone to take care of you and to be there for you as you get older – "

"Mother, I am hardly decrepit. My biological clock still has several 'hours' left on it and besides, I'm not yet interested in giving up my current lifestyle to become June Cleaver. I will speak with you again next week. I love you, mother."

It was always the same with her mother. Security, a home and, of course unsaid but loudly hinted at, children. Her mother was lonely and didn't want her only child to suffer as she did.

While she was surfing the net for ideas about her hair, she came across a program than allowed the user to insert a personal photograph and then 'try out' various hairstyles contained in the program's database. Amy used her credit card to download the program and then rummaged around in her picture files and found one of her that fit the size criteria and then began trying out new styles.

* * *

Amy was perusing the bulleting board of the gym on the first morning of Week Five and found something interesting: a free program was being offered that would instruct young women on the proper selection and application of makeup. She tore off the phone number and stuck it into her sports bra and then headed in for another 'I hate Cindee' session.

Her suspicions that Cindee was a closet Dominatrix were confirmed when she introduced Amy to a series of elliptical machines that tortured various body parts and muscle groups without human intervention.

"Oh, Dr. Fowler, you're just going to _love_ how these machines make your thighs and abs burn. Just remember, 'sweat is fat crying', so I want to see lots of tears, sweetie!"

Any had escalated her imaginary tortures of Cindee. She was torn between feeding her to starving dogs or slowly lowering her into a pot of boiling oil.

It was the last day of Week Five and Amy had pulled back her hair into a ponytail and was wearing her sweatiest shorts and gray t-shirt over her sports bra and sucking down a bottle of water when it happened.

"Hi, I'm Brian. I've been watching you for the past few weeks. You're really making progress. Lookin' good. I was wondering, maybe you'd like to grab a coffee with me sometime?"

'Brian' should have been named Adonis or Brad. He was gorgeous and Amy blinked at him through her fogged glasses and said 'Hoo?'

"Why with me, who else?" He looked at her quizzically as if she'd lost her mind or something.

"Um, ah, sorry, but I don't drink coffee. Thank you for your offer though," she blinked up at him and said.

She practically ran to the locker room and took a cold shower. No one had ever complimented her on her looks and asked her out on a date before. Never. Certainly not an Adonis who was probably years younger than her. Was he visually challenged perhaps? Or a predator of some kind?

She shivered in the cold water but secretly was feeling warm and delighted. Progress indeed!

* * *

That night, after a quite enjoyable meal of Lean Cuisine, she reviewed her plan. Wearing her new contact lenses had not broken her habit of pushing her glasses up onto her nose, so she was becoming quite annoyed with herself for pushing on her forehead from time to time. She only wore them when she was at home, still maintaining her 'girl with glasses' façade at work.

Satisfied with her progress against her plan, she broke down and called Sheldon, missing him intensely and needing the sound of his voice to settle her.

"This is Sheldon Cooper," he answered even though he knew full well who was calling from his caller ID.

"Hello, Sheldon, it's me, Amy. How are you? How was work today?"

"One moment please. The boys are enjoying a boisterous round of Super Mario Cart and I need to go to another room." She should have remembered it was Vintage Video game night but she'd forgotten.

"Hello, Amy. Work was fine. How was your day? Have any interesting addictions caught your fancy?" She wasn't sure but he sounded – petulant – and that was not a good sign. Of course, her call was unexpected and therefore constituted a 'surprise' and Sheldon hated surprises.

"I simply wanted to hear your voice, Sheldon. Is that so wrong?" Now she was sounding petulant.

"How much longer are you going to punish me for something I did but still don't know what it was, Amy Farrah Fowler? I must say that if this is some form of retribution for an unknown slight, I do sincerely apologize for it."

Sheldon rarely apologized and certainly never for some social faux pas he wasn't aware of. Never, in fact.

"Sheldon, I have explained myself several times in the past and I will do so again. You have done nothing to offend me nor is this visual hiatus 'punishment' of any sort. I miss seeing you as I hope you also miss seeing me but I have set out on an endeavor and I must see it through to the end. I miss you, Sheldon, more than I can say over the phone."

"Well, I…I miss you as well. Somehow talking to you is insufficient interaction to satisfy my needs. I never would have thought that your physical absence would be so…unsettling, but it is, Amy, and although I must respect your desires…I don't like this situation, not one bit!"

"My task will soon be completed and then I will be back in your presence as before, Sheldon. Be patient with me. This is important to me and, ultimately, to you as well."

"Very well, Amy. It is my turn at the wheel and I must ring off. Thank you for calling. It was pleasant hearing your voice."

Amy disconnected the call. He sounded hurt and he clearly did miss seeing her. That in itself was progress of a sort. She felt herself waffling, considering altering her plan, perhaps even reducing the times a bit but she took one look at her naked reflection in the full length mirror on her bathroom door and resolved to see it through to the end.

* * *

Week Six began for her on the Saturday after Week Five ended. She showed up at the Anytime Wellness For Women gym and sat down at a table with several others and began to learn about the history and usage of makeup. The history lesson was fascinating as was the story of the development and reasons behind mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick.

Her fellow students spent their time giggling and texting, almost totally ignoring the woman from Avon who had given up her Saturday morning to teach them the fundamentals of makeup. Amy was a rapt student, probably because she was the only one older than…21? 17? She couldn't be certain and if asked, wouldn't have cared.

By the end of the first of 4 classes, Amy saw the need for makeup and had placed an order with their instructor, Sarah, for a complete 'basic makeup kit'. Sarah was only too pleased to swipe her card and complete the order. She also commented that if Amy wanted to 'truly devastate the love of her life', she should get contacts since the most alluring aspects of makeup all had to do with the eyes.

"They say the eyes are the 'windows of the soul', but honey, let me tell you, they're the doorways to the bedroom, if you get my drift."

She didn't, but that wasn't important. Not at the moment. Feeling empowered, she changed into her exercise clothes and attacked the elliptical circuit with new-found vigor and aggression. The fat was sobbing and crying by the time she finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Two more chapters. I'm warming to her.

* * *

Chapter 3 of Amelia

Week Six was almost her undoing. She had lurked behind her plastic potted rubber plant in the corridor just outside the faculty dining room and watched Sheldon eating. It was her third consecutive lunch stalking and she noted that again her boyfriend's tray was virtually untouched when he dumped the tray into the trash.

'_I'm going to end this torture. It's not worth losing my boyfriend to malnutrition or worse just for the sake of molding myself into someone he might finally deem attractive enough to spontaneously touch and (hoo) kiss.'_

She was so upset that she left work early and drove to the gym with the intention of resigning. Bryan saw her and walked over and stood in her path, smiling down at her. He was sweaty and (hoo) his gray t-shirt hugged his body like a sweaty second skin.

"I checked up on you, gorgeous. You're a neurobiologist at CalTech and you're doing cutting-edge research into the treatment of addiction through alternate methodologies than those that are 'popular' today. I admire a beautiful mind that sees the need to tone the body."

He'd inched closer until she had to look up at him. She could feel the heat radiating off his muscular torso and she didn't trust herself to speak. She took a half-step back, pushed her glasses back on her nose. "Brian, while I acknowledge your comments with regards to my research, I find your interest rather creepy. What is it that you want, Brian?"

"You. I want to take you out to dinner, maybe a little dancing and then – " he stared into her eyes and she felt her loins flutter with sudden desire, "and then, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, I want to take you to my apartment and make love to you until you can't walk the next morning."

Another step back. "HOO!" slipped out before she could clamp her hand across her mouth. Brian laughed and said, "Why you, Amy."

"I – I – " she couldn't speak and took another half-step back and then found her voice. "I'm very fluttered, I mean, _flattered_, by your offer but I'm seeing someone and it's serious between us. Perhaps in another place and time – "

He stepped closer until the space between them was mere millimeters. He gently placed his palms on her upper arms and gently caressed them through her shirt.

"I'm so frikkin' jealous. He's one of those beautiful mind guys, right? He probably doesn't appreciate you, or want to take care of your needs, or worship your body and want only to anticipate your every desire – "

"HOOO?" Feeling suddenly faint, she sidestepped Brian and almost sprinted to the locker room. She stripped off her office garb and pulled on her exercise clothes and walked briskly into the gym and headed for the stationary bicycles and began peddling like mad.

Her loins burned more than her thighs and more than once she suppressed the urge to press her center more firmly against the tongue of the leather seat.

"Now that's dedication, Dr. Fowler! Look at you go! Make the fat cry in agony…no pain, no – " Cindee abruptly stopped her cheerleading when Amy pointed a finger at her and growled "Don't say another word if you value your life!"

* * *

Amy parked her car and wearily climbed the steps to her apartment. She could have taken the elevator, of course, but she preferred the brisk pace she could set on normal days but not today. She shakily climbed the last set of risers and opened up the door and stepped out into the corridor and stopped dead.

Bernadette and Penny were leaning against the wall on either side of her door and when they saw her, still in her sweat soaked exercise attire, Penny broke into a huge grin while Bernadette performed the 'Special K' pinch on her waist and grimaced.

"Look at you! Amy, I'm so proud of you. You've lost weight and you look incredible, doesn't she, Bernadette?"

"Um, yeah, she sure does." Bernadette didn't have a jealous bone in her body but her jealousy cartilage was throbbing. She'd always felt comfortable around the pudgy and puffy Amy but now…

"Girls, did I miss a text or email? I wasn't aware that you – "

"Well, we missed you, sweetie, and wanted to see ya, that's all." _'And find out why you've cut Sheldon and us out of your life.'_

"Thanks, that's nice of you. Come inside and sit yourselves down while I shower and slip into something a bit less soaked and smelly. Penny, there's stuff in the refrigerator to nosh on. You and Bernadette are welcome to it. I shan't be but a few moments."

Amy loved her friends, especially the curvy blonde whose pert breasts, creamy complexion and beautiful smile had frequently intruded on her daydreams of Sheldon naked, but she wished right now that she wasn't so 'caring'. Or so damned sexy.

She showered quickly and then threw on a pair of sweats and socks and went out to greet her friends and try to steer the conversation towards areas she felt comfortable discussing.

The girls' attack was as subtle as a fart in a confessional.

"Amy, you're ruining your relationship with Sheldon with this 'no seeing me' crap you're pulling. He keeps asking me if I know what he did wrong to make you 'need space'. Listen, 'needing space' is girl-code for not wanting to continue on in a relationship. Even someone as socially inept as Sheldon has figured it out. Why - "

"Stop right there, bestie. I have deep emotional feelings for Sheldon. I may not always display them but I do have them. I – okay, but you both have to promise not to say a word to any of the males in Sheldon's group before I continue, otherwise, it's been nice seeing you both but go home."

Bernadette's eyes got huge. Amy Farrah Fowler had just threatened them with expulsion, something eerily akin to Sheldon's 'banishment'. She immediately agreed.

"Okay, Amy. Pinkie swear. Not a word to Howie or anyone else."

Penny just nodded, unsure just what 'pinkie swear' was but nodded in agreement.

"Both of you, wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

While Amy was gone, the two girls began throwing out ideas about what was going on.

"I think Amy's cheating on Sheldon, Bernie. She's my best girl friend but…what else can it be?"

"Maybe she's into a secret government project and she just wants to keep Sheldon safe from any inference of espionage."

"Bernadette – you've been reading Howard's mother's conspiracy magazines again. No. I believe that Amy Farrah Fowler has found herself…oh, no…not another man…another woman?"

Amy busied herself arranging her surprise for her two girl friends. First, she put in her extended wear contacts. She'd discovered that putting on eye makeup while wearing glasses was difficult and cumbersome. She hated cleaning the mascara from the lenses.

Next, she carefully applied her eye makeup. She'd attended optional night classes and was a very good student. She chose 'evening smoke' for her eye shadow because it made her eyes look sultry and mysterious. Eyeliner and mascara completed her eyes.

Standing back, she couldn't help but smile at how large and luminous her eyes looked. She carefully applied her lip liner and then a light gloss.

Her 'face' was complete.

She opened her bedroom door and asked her friends to turn around and not peek until she told them to. She checked herself out in the full length mirror and then smiled.

"Amelia Fowler – it's Showtime!"

She had butterflies in her stomach that morphed into ravens and then condors. These were her friends and she valued their opinions and was terrified they'd laugh at her efforts.

"Okay, turn around."

Penny gaped and then covered her mouth with her hands and squealed her girly squeal while Bernadette stared, her full lips spreading into a delighted grin.

Penny rushed to Amy and wrapped her arms around her shorter best friend and whispered, "You look so _hot_" and then let her hands drop to Amy's butt and squeezed them.

"Buns of Steel! Oh, Ames…" Penny could not contain her excitement and lurched forward for another girly hug but Amy held up a hand and said, "Ladies…I am Amelia Foster to you. The new me. Bernadette, you're quiet…don't you approve?"

"Oh, I definitely like the new Amy – I mean Amelia. But how?" I mean, God, you look so slim and svelte and those boots…that skirt…and I love that sweater and how it hugs your - "

Amy wore a white v-neck sweater with long sleeves that clearly showed that she was braless (and excited) and a thigh-hugging black skirt that ended a few inches above the knee and her black leather boots with 4-inch heels. She'd practiced walking in them every evening since she bought them. She wasn't about to break her leg tripping over herself when she next saw Sheldon.

"Bestie, this is why I've cut myself off from Sheldon. I wanted to change from the caterpillar he likes a lot to a butterfly I hope he'll love. It's been hard work and I wanted to quit and run to him so many times but…I think it was worth it. Only two more weeks and then…"

"Amy, do you think Sheldon can make the change to calling you 'Amelia'? You know how he is about changes – and this is definitely a change. Wow!" said Penny.

"Amelia is the new me. As long as Sheldon calls me 'mine' I don't care what name he uses."

The friends talked until Bernadette caught Penny's eye and the glanced pointedly at her watch. Giving Amy hugs and more compliments, both girls left feeling much better about things.

"Jesus, Bernie, she really looked good, didn't she? I wouldn't have recognized her if I passed her in the street. And those boots…I have to find out where she got them!"

"I want to know what gym she joined. That personal trainer definitely worked a miracle. My God, Penny, she was braless and they looked so…"

"Perky?" Penny laughed because she'd had the same thought.


End file.
